the new phroecy
by KaTKeLlY
Summary: this sucks i am definatly not happy with it i wrote it 6 years ago so don't bother to review if anyone was smart enough they would see how long ago i updated i don't know how to delete so if you do tell me and i will delete it
1. Chapter 1

An: this is just something I am writing for the fun of it so I really don't care what anyone thinks. i know i cant spell it has always been of myweak points so bare with me PLEASE. talk to you later everyone from spatura.and heres a hint if you dont like it DONT READ IT!

Katherine was looking out the window sill looking at the sunset "Katherine darling come down here for a minute" she heard her mother say she knew her mum was a 'Muggle' as the witches spoke of them so was her father but she knew she was different she for saw it she had always known for some reason she was scared the first time but she got used to it she hadn't told anyone before. She ran downstairs where her twin sister, Ciara, was.  
"Darling we just got this letter from a school called Hogwarts concerning your education it seems that well…you're a witch." Her father told her "I know this may seem crazy but well I already know I keep having dreams and visions and I have been for about 2 years now" her father dropped to the floor at this point "omg, DAD!"My sister cried "he only fainted Ciara no need to worry he will wake up in a minute, anyway is Ciara coming to mum?" I asked extremely excited about the whole situation "yes I'm a witch 2 sis! but the only problem is we will have to leave Australia and go to England!" she smiled so wide I thought she had gotten laid the night before "finally somewhere other than here what excitement, when do we have to be there?" I asked mother "hmm 1st September that's in about but I don't know how to get your supplies there is a long list but where do we buy them?" her eyes brows knitted together as she frowned in confusion "diagon alley" I said and smiled "well we better get going but we are 16 this year what year does that make us mum?" she mumbled a response about a guy named Dumbledore "mum …is there something your not telling us by any chance?" I asked she looked down at the grown where her dad was still laying "well I forgot to mention that when you where 11 a guy named Dumbledore came around and told me about the prophecy about the 2 sisters from Australia and how it wasn't safe so he gave me a potion to put in your drinks every 2 weeks so you will learn it all but wouldn't remember it till you went to Hogwarts so I did what he told me so I guess its safe now well we better get you packing ill book you a room at the leaky cauldron where the headmaster and I used to meet then one of the teachers can meet you there" she smiled and walked away I turned to Ciara "so did you understand all that" I smiled "well yes but I cant believe it we are going to England and we are going to meet hot English boys" I rolled my eyes at her comment what ever Ciara now let's at least try to wake up dad" I grabbed a bucket and filled it with a bit of ice and filled the rest with water to make it freezing water and poured it on to dad "get lost I knew it all I just had to fake it" as he opened 1 eye and then jumped up and started to tickle us. The rest of the day went past really fast Dumbledore came that to what he called apparting to leaky cauldron. "Ill see you girls on the first day of school you will be sorted into your houses then, our groundskeeper Hagrid will be with you to get your things for school"

The week went very fast for the twins they meet hagrid who was over 10 ft tall (an: how tall was he? Sorry had to guess) "oh my god what are you are freak." Ciara asked him. He chuckled and said, "no I'm half giant" she gaped at him "really I didn't know they existed I'm sorry" she said sympathetically knowing she had been insensitive, which she usually does but I got to admit she is my twin and even I do it with out noticing "well never mind then lets go get your stuff" he said still smiling first we went to gringotts to exchange our dollars and cents to gallons and sickles then we went to the bookshop and then the pet shop. Ciara and I got owls I named mine fluffy cause that's what it was and she named her Theodore for some reason but it doesn't matter. We got back to the pub just in time for dinner "I'm so excited I cant wait to go to school tomorrow Kat" Ciara yelled well almost we ate our food and went to bed and got up early the next morning well more like Ciara got up early and dragged me out of bed. She got dressed into a black halter-top and faded denim jeans and I got into a short denim skirt and a black boob tube just showing off my piercing we walked to the train and we looked at our tickets "platform 9 ¾ huh well that's a shame cause there isn't one" I looked around and saw a boy of 16 with black hair glasses and a lighting scar with a family of red heads I walked up to them "excuse do you know where platform 9 ¾ is we are a bit lost" I said in a sweet tone "that's a bit of an understatement sis." Ciara said behind me "Sure" piped one of the older boys the boy standing next to him looked just like him well another set of twins wonderful "thanks" I said standing near them "let's go then" Ciara said winking at the youngest looking red head "I'm Katherine by the way and that's my sister Ciara she a bit retarded" I said "I heard that! You firkin biach" she smiled and I smiled "damn straight" there was an awkward silence "well you go thru here" the mother said looking at the wall "ok" Ciara said and sure enough she went through I went through.

They got through and we thanked them and headed for the carriage we found an empty one I sat down "well what do you think of those guys" Ciara asked me "nothing probably already dating someone" I replied with a hint of sarcasm in my voice but only a hint there was a knock on the door "sorry there aren't any carriages empty mind if we sit with you he walked in and sat down with 2 very plump boy. The boy who invited himself in had platinum blond hair and was really cute, I decided to call him Blondie like the singer, and the others well they aren't worth mentioning. "I'm draco malfoy who might you be?" he asked with a smile that would get him nowhere with me as most guys in Australia know I glared back at him "don't worry 'bout my sister she's a prat at times I'm Ciara Williams" she extended her hand and he took it a shook it "your not from the U.K are you?" "No"Ciara replied, "Australia does that bother you at all?" "Not at all I'm just not used to the accent" he smiled and I swear Ciara was about to slap him she didn't like his smile either there was another knock on the door it was the red head boys with scar face and the girl I didn't know but I think I like her already I looked at them with my eyes thinking save me! "What are you doing here malfoy why don't you sod off I don't think these girls want to speak to you at all and I mean it" one of the twins said "grow up weasly and while your doing that maybe you should go work maybe then your family wont have to buy second hand stuff" he laughed at his own joke "just cause they might not have the money doesn't mean they are disadvantaged" I yelled at him and slapped him up side the head "but you should see there house it looks like it's going to fall over" he yelled back "so it doesn't mean it is just cause something is old doesn't mean it can't stand up right you prick now get out before I beat you to a pulp" me and Ciara both shouted at the same time. When malfoy left they patted me on the back "thanks dudette" one of the twins said "no problem I hate when people think cause they have money that they are better what happened to the saying money wont buy you happiness" I shook my head "anyway do you want to sit down" they all sat down and the twins spoke up "I'm Fred and this is George "he pointed to the other twin "and the one with the scar is Harry and the one with lots of freckles who's always looking at Hermione that's the other girl with brown hair is Ron and this is my sister Ginny the youngest of all of us" he said smiling "well then" ciara smiled eying up harry i rolled my eyes and got my book out of my back pack "hey you like books?" hermione asked "yer i love them can't keep away from them"i smiled i loved her already "then you to will get along great hermione cant get her head out of books" ron said "shutup ronald i may read alot of books but i still know how to hex you" he actually look very petrified "get your head out of your book and talk to us kat" ciara said "absolutly not" i said "god i swear your wierd you wont look at any guys lately you just have your books i swear your a lesbian" ciara said ron looked like he was about to say something about hermione but she glared at him and he shut up "well you know what happened last time so shut your face" i picked up my backpack and ran out of the room i went from door to door trying to find an empty compartment the last one just had one person but it was a guy "frikin hell kat go for it just go in you dont have to chat up the guy...i can do that for you" said the devil on my shoulder "no you dont have to just ask for a seat and just sit and read if you dont want to you can always go into the toliets and read" my angel said i knocked "may i just sit i just want to read i wont disturb you the boy looked up...

-back in the original carraige-(ciaras piont of view)

"so what actually happened to her" hermione said looking really sypathetic "nuthing i can't say i she wants it out she can tell you" i said "oh come on it musnt be too much of a problem" ron whined "it is for her you bastard it left her feeling insecure,betrayed and most of all hate of the male species so why dont shut your large trap for once"i snapped "hey look we are nearly there" one of the twins said and of course we where in the home strech well almost "wow thats awsome never been to a school like that,its bueatiful" i looked back they were all very proud of it "yes very bueatiful but you should see the inside its even better" harry spoke up "well i cant wait to reak havvock on everything" i muttered under my breath "well you have to join us then" the twins spoke i think it was goerge "yes we make things very hmmm" "interesting "fred finished for him "yes fred thank you" he said "so what year are you all guys in" i asked them "well me and my brother are in 6th year and harry hermione and ron are in 3rd (a.n is that right?) how about you?" "well we are in 6th year too, so i guess i might be in one of your classes" she winked

-back to kat and mystery guy-

"hi yer sure sit down but you better get dressed soon we are getting towards the school" i looked out the window "oh my gosh its wonderful" i gasped "yer i know, your not from the U.K are you?" "Well no im from australia" i said still looking at the school "welcome anyway ill turn around so you can get dressed" he did what he said and i stripped to my bra and undies and put my schoolskirt on he turned around a bit early and saw me topless he went a deep betroot colour "im so sorry "he said turning around again "no worries i know you like it" omg did i just say that he just smiled and nodded "im katherine williams" i siad slipping my top on" he held out his hand "oliver wood"i shoke his hand "so where did you go to before hogwarts?" he asked" well i never really went to a magical school before" i said "well you will love this one" i smiled "how big is there library?" i asked "huge you like books?" i nodded he looked me in the eyes "me too" and suddenly his lipps where on mine and his tounge was sliding across my bottom lip i opened my mouth and his tounge slid in "i thought you wernt going to hook up this year "i heard my sisters voice from the door way i pulled back "oh shit sorry oliver i got to go" "who's she?"he asked "my twin sister" i answered "but she looks nothing like you" he said confused and that was true we are the same height but she has fair skin from out irish decendance and i have olive from our spanish decendance but we both had brown hair brown eyes and small noses "ill see you later then?" he asked "probebly be the best if we didnt" yer the best for me. He looked dissapionted so was i he was a great kisser. Ciara and I walked into the original carriage "i found her snoging some bloke" she said "who was it?" the twins asked "oliver wood"i said blushing"oh i thought wood was gay all he thinks about is books and quidditch" they laughed "well we are going to be there in 10 minutes so get your stuff ready."

And soon enough we were there we left the twins and got on the boats with the first years and went across the lake to the entrance ms mc gonagoll(sorry bout the spelling)told us to wait at the stairs she came back 5 minutes after and led us to the great hall to get sorted.

-time skip-

all the first years had now been sorted and it was ciaras and kat's turn "ciara you first" mc gonagoll said she got up to the stool and put the hat on "hmm courage bravery, loyatly but a bit of brains i think i'll put you in ...

thanks review if you want but remember i am really bad at spelling i only do this for enjoyment im not an english teacher and never will be so dont bother to review if thats what your going to comment on...thanks!


	2. Autor Alert

Im very sorry but I am discontinuing all my stories since they are pretty much shit I know I know but it has to happen some will rejoice some will not but I am doing new stories but I need a beta since I don't want bad reviews on my spelling rah rah rah. I really don't care what you think but I would like to make them better for you so.. please some one help.


End file.
